disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings (born November 3, 1952) is an American voice actor who has voiced many Disney characters, listed below. Jim was born in Youngstown Ohio, and later moved to New Orleans where he was worked on Mardi Gras floats and as door-to-salesman, he than moved to California where he worked odd jobs before he got into voice acting. Cummings is known for his ability to mimic Sterling Holloway's high voice. He also voiced Featherstone in the 2011 Touchstone Pictures film Gnomeo & Juliet. Roles Petewall.jpg|Pete (since 1992) Big Bad Wolf.jpg|Big Bad Wolf (House of Mouse) Doc OK 214572K5a.jpg|Doc (Disney On Ice, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition deleted scenes) Pinocchio-pinocchio-4964390-960-720.jpg|Stromboli Chesire Cat- 1280x800 copy.jpg|Cheshire Cat (since 2004) Bearlyasleep08.jpg|Humphrey the Bear (since 1999) Ladyandthetramp621.jpg|Tony (2001) Winnie-the-Pooh-Wallpaper-disney-6616271-1024-768.jpg|Winnie the Pooh (since 1988) Clipjungle10.gif|Bagheera (Jungle Cubs DVD Cutscenes, singing voice) Louie-char.jpg|King Louie (since 1990) 277235_1250432300012_450_300.jpg|Colonel Hathi (since 1996) Kaa jb2.jpg|Kaa (since 1996) M.C. Monkey.png|M.C. Monkey (The Jungle Book 2) Char 31476.jpg|Buzzie (since 2001) Winnie-the-Pooh-Tigger-Wallpaper-disney-6616241-1024-768.jpg|Tigger (since 1990) 2999748238_e189a66657_m.jpg|Zummi Gummi (Season 6 only)|link=Zummi Gummi MontereyJack1.jpg|Monterey Jack (in tandem with Peter Cullen) (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Cheddarheadcharlie.jpg|Cheddarhead Charlie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Conrad Cockatoo.jpg|Conrad Cockatoo (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Spineli.jpg|Sergeant Spinelli (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Nimnul.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) FatCat.jpg|Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Maltese de Sade.jpg|Maltese de Sade (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) char_2047.jpg|Wart the Lizard (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Ariels078.jpg|King Triton (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Dc036.jpg|Lionel the Lion DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage DarkwingDuck.jpg|Darkwing Duck Negaduck chainsaw.png|Negaduck char_2063.jpg|Herb Muddlefoot MauriceThree.jpg|Maurice Norman.png|Norman 285175-1-.jpg|Crud (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Muck-smudge-1-.jpg|Smudge (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Nasty Jack.jpg|Nasty Jack (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Snapshot20051019162445.jpg|Razoul Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat 1333.jpg|Lucky Piquel 188476_1253816452958_6res_300_177.jpg|Scar (last few lyrics of "Be Prepared", The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Ed03.gif|Ed the Hyena gopher.png|Gopher (The Lion King) UncleBoaris.jpg|Uncle Boaris Poca father.jpg|Chief Powhatan (singing voice) 382745 1268669953240 453 300.jpg|Kekata (singing voice) 300px-NessusMugshot.jpg|Nessus 3966-27654.gif|King James Tarzan 472.jpg|Tantor (The Legend of Tarzan and Tarzan & Jane) Hond 0639.jpg|Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) Char 20133.jpg|Chilkoot (Brother Bear 2) 3966-29410.jpg|Bering (Brother Bear 2) 430668 1272459883507 full.jpg|Waylon & Floyd (The Fox and the Hound 2) Char 15043.jpg|Shelbow Princess&frog-ray-icons-227x135.jpg|Ray 141468.jpg|Sand Monster (Aladdin series: Strike Up The Sand). Dtrt01.jpg|Prince Wazoo (Aladdin series: Do the Rat Thing) Dominustusk.jpg|Dominus Tusk (Aladdin series) Char_40980.jpg|Big Daddy-O Cool (Mighty Ducks (TV series)) Char_40984.jpg|Stanley Strazinski (Mighty Ducks (TV series)) Webster-(Belle's Magical World).jpg|Webster Blitzen.jpg|Blitzen Featherstone.jpg|Featherstone Ebb.jpg|Ebb Trader Moe1.png|Trader Moe (TaleSpin) Fred the Baboon.jpg|Fred (Jungle Cubs) Jed the Baboon.jpg|Jed (Jungle Cubs) Winifred's Uncle.jpg|Winifred's Uncle (Jungle Cubs) Glowfish.jpg|Glowfish (The Little Mermaid TV series) Emperor Shaaga.jpg|Emperor Sharga (The Little Mermaid TV series) giggles26.jpg|Sorcerer Blowfish The Little Mermaid (TV series) 640px-Lucky_Colonel_Tibbs_2.jpg|Colonel (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Persian_Pete.jpg|Persian Pete (101 Dalmatians: The Series) 3597.jpg|Mayor Ed Pig Covington.jpg|Covington Aunt Louise.jpg|Aunt Louise (TaleSpin) Grizzly BearTimon & Pumbaa.jpg|Smolder the Bear (Timon and Pumbaa) Cedric and Wormwood.jpg|Wormwood (Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess) Category:1952 births Category:American voice actors Category:American actors Category:People Category:Voice actors Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Lion King Category:TaleSpin Category:Brother Bear Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Pocahontas Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Pinocchio Category:Aladdin Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:Gnomeo & Juliet Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:A Goofy Movie Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Bonkers Category:Goof Troop Category:Sofia the First